


Hello Old Friend

by sach_a_nerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just made him braver than he is written on the show, Reunions, Slight character deviation for Hot Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sach_a_nerd/pseuds/sach_a_nerd
Summary: It's been 10 years. A lot can change.





	Hello Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I am stressing out about episode 3. This is me being hopeful, that these old friends can meet again. AND BE ALIVE AND HAPPY.

“Alright you lot. Get up. Get Out.”

The music stopped and the patrons of the Crossroad Inn fell silent. All eyes fell to the large burly man as he put down a tray of freshly baked breads in front of a band of drunk travellers. They arrived in the middle of the day with gold lining their pockets. _Keep the ale coming. We’ll be staying the night, old man. We’ve got some celebrating to do._ Their leader, the man with the mud-soaked hair placed a small bag of gold on the table and their celebration began. As darkness fell, their debauchery worsened. Only moments before one of them had pulled the Inn’s new serving girl, Tyana into his lap. She looked terrified. That’s when Hot Pie snapped.

“I want you and your men out of this Inn and never to return.” He grabbed the poker by the fireplace and began to stoke the fire while not breaking eye contact with their leader. The light from the fireplace behind him made the shadow across Hot Pie’s face hide the little fear that crept into his eyes. The silence was broken by the unsheathing of swords and knives as the men around the table stood up, still a little unsteady from their drink. The mud in his hair had now dried but his eyes were red and ready to kill. The man attempted to take a step forward but Hot Pie brought the glowing hot poker between them. Waving it between them causing the glowing trail of light look as a shield dividing them.

“What are you going to do, Baker? The gods aren’t forgiving to those who kill guests staying under their own roof.”

“Good thing this isn’t my roof.”

Suddenly an even larger figure pushed in between the pair of them and began stuffing the freshly baked bread into his bag. The two things Hot Pie could recognise in the dimmed light was the grey hair and the large burn scar on the right side of his face. Then without a word, the scarred man took the mud-covered leader by the scruff of his neck and began dragging him out through the front door.

They stood in stunned silence before the drunken men were scrambling after their leader. Hot Pie knew better than to follow that man anywhere. The Inn was almost empty but it didn’t stop the bard resuming to sing once again.

Hot Pie began to clear the table of the tankards and half-eaten bowls of stew. As he made his way into the kitchen, he caught Tyana giving him a small smile. He crouched next to the washing basin and dropped all the used items with one big splash. Hot Pie felt a soft hand on his shoulder and before he could notice, he felt Tyana’s lips brush a kiss onto his cheek. He got up so quickly that the water that had spilled onto the floor caused him to slip face first. A wave of relief washed over him when he realised Tyana had left as quickly as she had pressed her lips onto his face.

He took a moment to calm himself. Slowly but surely, he picked himself off the ground and made his way to his oven where his kidney pies just finished baking. He began putting them out to cool when old man Adger came in.

“You better not put on a show like that again.” Hot Pie nodded in reply. “Two new travellers in the back corner. Asked for you, some ale, three kidney pies and one of your wolf breads.”

“Asked for me? Why?”

“How would I know?” Adger grunted and left.

He made his way to the back corner of the Inn. Probably the best spot in this place if a traveller wanted the extra peace and quiet. The two travellers sat beside each with their backs against the wall. Whispering to each other with their hoods up to cover their faces.

Hot Pie placed the tray of items on the table, “Three Kidney pies and a wolf-shaped bread. Some ale too.”

The pair stopped whispering and lowered their hoods.

“Hello Old Friend.”

“Arry! Gendry! Seven Hells, I thought you both were long dead. Especially after I heard about the Battle of Winterfell and the War of Winter down in King’s Landing.”

Gendry stood up and patted Hot Pie’s shoulder with one hand while shaking his hand with the other. His black hair was dappled with stray pieces of grey hair as was his beard. The strength of his grip and the deep scar down the left side of his face made Hot Pie realised that the Gendry he once knew was gone and the Gendry he saw now was battle hardened. Yet to Hot Pie’s surprise, even though Gendry’s blue eyes were weary, they were still bright with life. “She wouldn’t let me die,” laughed Gendry which caused him to be on the receiving end of a glare from Arya. “Join us, one of the pies is for you.”

Once they sat down, Hot Pie finally got a good look at Arya and smiled. Hot Pie didn’t know how but she looked even prettier compared to the last time he saw her, all those years ago. Her brown hair was longer, braided down by her shoulder. Her grey eyes sparkled and the faded scars along her neck didn’t hinder from her beauty. On the table next to her was a weapon that was familiar to Hot Pie, that he could recognise it just from the skinny blade.  She smiled back and pulled the tray in between them.

“Let’s eat. Heard your kidney pies were good.”

Hot Pie’s smile grew larger and he began describing the intricate details on making the best pies. Arya began to recount a few stories of their travels west of Westeros, the lands they saw and the people they met and some they fought. After all the pies were gone, they spoke about what happened during the battles at Winterfell and King’s Landing. Arya didn’t want to say much so Gendry did most of the talking. She looked at her plate and played with crumbs.

Somewhere during the stories, Hot Pie noted Gendry caressing Arya’s hand with his thumb. After they sat in silence for a while Hot Pie spoke to her, “We’re still here because we are survivors. Ay, Arry?”

For just a moment, he sees a sadness flicker in her eyes. “Sorry Hot Pie but we better get going. We have a long way to go,” she said while nudging at Gendry to give her some room. Once she stood up, Hot Pie understood why she needed some space.

“Wow, you’re with a child?” Asked Hot Pie in amazement, “I didn’t think you’d be the type.”

“Neither did I,” Arya replied with a smile. She picked up Needle and sheathed it. “I could give birth within the next month or two, so we need to settle down for a bit.”

“We’ve travelled for so long. It’d be nice to stop for a while,” added Gendry.

Arya laughed and pushed Gendry at his shoulder. “Who said anything about stopping?!” Gendry faltered back a step, laughing while rubbing his shoulder.

“Oi, you did agree that we’d wait until our child’s tenth name day before we’d start travelling again.”

Arya rolled her eyes. She turned to Hot Pie and gave him a hug. While doing so, she mumbled, “I give him till our child’s fifth name day before he’s itching to get back on a boat to sail across the Sunset Sea.” She pulled away with a smile. Gendry came and pulled out a money bag.

“Friends don’t pay,” Hot Pie responded. Arya and Gendry shared a warm glance.

“If you want to, come visit us down in Storm’s End. You’re always welcome.”

“I heard it was placed under the protection of that Lady Knight… um, oh that’s right, Ser Brienne of Tarth. You know, the one that went looking for you Arry. It’s amazing that she’s a knight! Are you going to blacksmith for her, Gendry?”

“No, Ser Brienne is handing Storm’s End back to me.”

“Why would she give it to a blacksmith?”

“Because I am a Baratheon.”

Hot Pie stood there with his mouth agape.

“They legitimised me in secret because they didn’t want the Dragon Queen to know. She probably would have killed me. So I ask Ser Brienne to look after Storm’s End,” Gendry explained quickly, “Because the title didn’t matter to me at the time because I wanted to follow Arya and she wanted to see the world. Yet Arya’s sister insisted. ”

“Because she knew that’s the only way, I could marry you.”

“You still haven’t said yes!”

“I’m still thinking about it,” replied Arya with a teasing smile. She looked back at Hot Pie once again to see that hadn’t moved as he looked at Gendry with complete astonishment. “Hot Pie? Are you okay?” Then something looked as though it had clicked in his brain.

“I knew it!” he exclaimed bringing down his large hand onto Gendry’s shoulder and shook him a little, “That’s why those gold cloaks were looking for you. That’s why you look better than any orphan I’ve ever seen. Baratheons are known for their good looks. I always knew it.”

Gendry looked at Hot Pie with a knowing eye as Arya laughed.

“I’ll get the horses,” said Gendry to Arya. Before giving one last pat on Hot Pie’s shoulder, he wished him well and repeated the open invitation to Storm’s End.

“Stay safe old friend,” Arya said before she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a Kudos or comment if you liked it or didn't. :) I can always improve, right?  
> 


End file.
